


Dinners on the table

by eatmynagitoes



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Canon Gay Relationship, Cat Ears, Everyone Is Gay, Kitchen Sex, Lace Panties, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Panties, Relationship(s), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatmynagitoes/pseuds/eatmynagitoes
Summary: A fanfic based on what I think might have happened after Rei asked Shougo to come over after work on episode 10 of love stage!!
Relationships: Sagara Rei/Sena Shougo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Dinners on the table

“More importantly Shougo, come over tonight when you’re done, kinda miss you” whispered Rei, giving the younger male a seductive glance. 

“I'll come, I'll totally be there” Shougo pipes up, his eyes sparkling.

“First you finish all your work and then we’ll take care of our business” Rei demands, giving the slightly taller male a stern yet sweet look

“I’ll finish it all, perfectly and in record time” Shougo squeals before sprinting out of the building.“heading out now bye~” 

“Hmph~ killed a few birds with that stone” Rei sighed, fixing his glasses. 

Shougo hadn’t been over to Rei’s for quite some time, and he had been craving him for a while now. The way Shougo’s lips felt on his, their tongues encircling in sync with one another as he was pushed down on the bed. How Shougo would bite down on his neck, marking him and making him scream in ecstasy. He would then smirk before licking his hole slowly before adding a finger, causing Rei to moan even lou--

**FUCK.**

He can’t be getting turned on at work, only a few more hours and he would be in his lovers warm embrace.

After what seemed like weeks, Rei had completed all of his work meaning he could head home for the day. He had only a short period of time before his lover would arrive home from his own work so he had to prepare.

**And he had a perfect idea.**

“REEEEIIIII IM HOOOME” Shougo calls out, slamming the front door behind him.

“I’m in the kitchen” Rei directed.

Rei then heard approaching footsteps, until his lover promptly entered the room, his jaw immediately hitting the floor.

Rei was perched on the kitchen table, a pair of cat ears resting on his head, the matching plug buried inside him. His dick was straining in the lace panties that he wore and there was sweat dripping down his muscular chest.

“Rei… I-” Shougo stammered, unable to form a sentence.

“Hey Shougou, I thought you would be hungry, so dinner’s on the table” Rei purred, biting down on his lip.

Every remaining bit of Shougo’s self control disappeared in an instant as he leapt forward, pinning the older boy's wrists to the table.

“You really thought this through huh? You really are a filthy slut” Shougo spat, glaring at the boy below him.

“Yeah, but I’m your filthy slut” Rei whispered, giving the older boy a devilish smirk.

Shougo couldn't take anymore, he lurched forward, his lips instantly latching onto the younger boy’s neck, causing him to moan softly below him. His lips then migrated to his nipple, his tongue massaging it roughly causing Rei to whimper, his other nipple being toyed with by one of his hands. 

“S-shougo…. M-more please” Rei begged.

Shougou then growled before wrapping his free hand around his lover's neck, squeezing it brutally.

“What’s my name again?” Shougo barked.

“M-master…. More….” Rei choked out, the pleasure of asphyxiation overwhelming him.

“That’s better, now keep it that way or things will get dirty” Shougo demanded, releasing his tight grasp.

“Y-yes master” Rei panted.

Shougo pushed his knee against the smaller boy's crotch causing his dick to throb in his tight, lace panties. Rei just gave him a pleading look, a look that said ‘please, fuck me.’

Shougo just smirked, tracing his tongue against one of his fingers before taking it into his mouth, completely salivating it. He pulls down his lovers red lace panties, exposing his dripping cock and perky ass. Removing the tail buttplug and licking his lips he slams his index finger deep into Rei, causing him to scream out of both shock and pleasure.

“AAgh~~” Rei screamed, the force jolting his body backwards slightly.

Shougo continues thrusting his index finger in at a rapid pace, inserting a second finger after a short while and scissoring Rei. The smaller’s moans getting more lustful for each finger that was inserted into his tight hole. 

“P-please... I’m r-ready” Rei whimpered, his eyes tearing up.

“Please what…” Shougo grunts, bringing a hand to the smaller males ass and spanking it, leaving a dark red mark.

“P-please master…. Fuck me” Rei whined, tears begin to slowly drip down his face.

“If that’s what you want, fucking slut” Shougo growled, rolling his eyes.

Removing his pants and kicking them aside, Shougo lined himself up to the smaller males hole and ruthlessly thrusted inside him, jolting his body backwards.

“AAAGHHH~” Rei screamed, throwing his head back in ecstasy.

Shougo just grunted deeply before beginning to move, his deep thrusts causing the table below them to begin rikashaying to the tempo of their movement. The room begins filling with the sounds of rapid skin slapping and squelching as Rei’s body moves up and down to the rhythm of his lovers' thrusts.

“F-fuck… h-harder… master p-please….” Rei pleads, sweat trickling down the curves of his abs.

“You are a dirty whore aren’t you…..” Shougo degraded, bringing a hand to the smallers thighs, causing him to squeal. “But you’re my dirty whore right”

Rei just nods, but of course that wasn't the response that Shougo was wanting.

Grabbing Rei by the throat for a second time, Shougo leans down to the smallers ears and spits,

“You’re my dirty whore RIGHT” 

“Y-yes… I’m y-your dirty whore” Shougo whimpers, giving the taller a pleading look.

Rei just clicks his tongue before continuing to ram his dick into the boy below him’s prostate, sliding the male up and down the table to the tempo of his thrusts. The only noises present were the deep grunts from the taller and the yelps and squeaks from the smaller along with the squelching of the taller dick that was pummeling at rapid paces against the smallest sweet spot.

“F-fuck… it feels s-so good….” Rei whines, grinding himself down more on his lover's dick.

The scent of sex filled the air as they continued going at it like rabbits in heat for minutes upon minutes. 

“I-I’m gonna c-cum” Rei moaned, feeling as if he was close to his climax.

But before he could hit his breaking point, he felt a soft palm grasp his length.

“You can’t come yet love…” Shougo says, a sadistic smirk upon his face.

Rei just whimpers, tears beginning to spill from his eyes, and this time they were tears of pleasure, most clearly the opposite. 

“P-please…. Let me cum…..” Rei begged.

“Oh im sorry, did my little cum slut say something” Shougo mocked, laughing to himself cruelly.

“P-please master… let me come…. I've been a g-good slut…” Rei pleaded, tears dripping down his face.

“Hmm.. tempting….” Shougo contemplated. “tell me what i want to hear, then i’ll let you”

**Rei was confused at first but he then realized exactly what his lover wanted.**

“Use me as your cum dump, mark me as yours, I’m master’s only filthy slut…” Rei purred, looking at his lovers with lustful eyes.

With that Shougo removed his grasp, causing come to shoot out, completely covering the table. Only moments later, Shougo released his load deep inside his lover, grunting deeply as he did so. Shougo pulls out then collapses on the table next to Rei.

**“So i’m guessing you enjoyed your meal”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!! <3
> 
> I honestly love Shougo and Rei so so much they deserve more screen time 
> 
> They should turn back stage into an anime aswell I need to see more of them :DD
> 
> Ty again ily, Ren/Tay <33


End file.
